1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire harness and a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP 2009-93860 A discloses an electrical wire cover which is mounted at the rear end of a connector. The electrical wire cover has an electrical wire housing portion. The electrical wire housing portion has a square box shape, and houses electrical wires extended out from the rear face of the connector. In addition, the electrical wire housing portion has electrical wire draw-out apertures opened in the upper, lower, right, and left faces of the electrical wire housing portion. Further, the electrical wire housing portion has opening/closing lids. The opening/closing lids are connected to the front edges of the electrical wire draw-out apertures, and can open and close the electrical wire draw-out apertures via hinges. In this case, while the opening/closing lids of three electrical wire draw-out apertures out of four electrical wire draw-out apertures are closed, the opening/closing lid of one electrical wire draw-out aperture is opened. Through the opened one electrical wire draw-out aperture, the electrical wires extended out from the connector are drawn out. Thus, the electrical wires are drawn out from the one electrical wire draw-out aperture of the electrical wire cover only in one direction.
By the way, assuming that the connector is aligned with other connectors in the direction intersecting the front-rear direction (the fitting direction), there are a plurality of counterpart connectors which are equal in number to that of the connectors. It is necessary to select out the corresponding counterpart connector into which each connector is fitted out of the plurality of the counterpart connectors, and it is difficult to find it. In addition, in the worst case, each connector can be erroneously fitted into the counterpart connector not corresponding thereto.
The present invention has been completed based on the above circumstance, and aims to smoothly perform the fitting work while preventing incorrect fitting of the connectors.